


You deal with him, You deal with me

by NiaChase



Series: Playtime [6]
Category: Original Work, South Park
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Come Sharing, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Threesome - F/M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Craig's Boyfriend, Kenny, wants to join the fun.





	You deal with him, You deal with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeGuyFromWattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyFromWattpad/gifts).

> A beautiful request fulfilled for a beautiful person. Sorry for the wait. Hope this makes up for it. <3

Craig and Tricia always went back and forth with their advances. Tricia teased him in public until Craig would give. She would bravely go into the boys' bathroom and give him a blowjob until the next bell rang, Craig had to walk into a classroom with a hard-on.

In the lunchroom when Tricia would have him grind against her hand until he had to get up in wet underwear. She would smirk and Craig gave in. He let her have her victory.  


For now.  


Besides, Craig had someone else to occupy his mind: Kenny. Kenny understood him in ways no one else did. Kenny let him be himself in public. Craig could have gotten detention from fusing at the teacher then flipping off the principal and Kenny would be in detention with him or waiting for him to get out.

Kenny never told him to change and Craig liked that. He could also trust Kenny would have his back even though Craig was the more upfront guy. So to everyone else, Craig was the dominant guy in the relationship.

But in private, they were so dead wrong. Craig might have a bad attitude, but Kenny knew how to handle that by putting his dick into Craig's ass. That'll shut him. 

Kenny was skilled than he was and Craig wasn't going to argue on that. It made him a moaning mess and Kenny always shows him compassion in the heat of the moment.  


So yeah, Tricia had a break to relax and had time to chat with Clyde more. A potential boyfriend to her. But Craig never forgot and he planned his revenge. It just didn't go the way he thought it would go.  


Kenny walked over to Craig's house because he remembering Craig texting him that his parents are out and he wanted to surprise Craig. A rare moment indeed, but he is a loving boyfriend. But before he can ring the doorbell, he heard voices coming from the backyard.

He crept around to the back to see Tricia on her knees, giving Craig a blowjob. Kenny was a bit confused, but turn on. Craig was demanding towards her, making her do things she seem to either not like or she just feels put down. Kenny cleared his throat. 

Craig turned towards him and jump back. "Kenny! What are doing here?" Craig asked. Kenny shrugged. "Came over to hang out and shit. Um, what's going on between the two of y'all?" Kenny asked. Craig shrugged, becoming detached from his feelings as he would be around his friends. 

Kenny noticed but waited for an answer. "I don't know! I don't like her just like I like you. It just happened. I got curious and it was an ongoing thing between us. Remember when I walked it with a hard-on in class and the time I had cum on my boxers?

It was her fault and I was just getting back at her." Craig explained. Kenny listened and remember those moments. He knew Craig can be cold, but screwing his sister? 

But it was still hot seeing him command her. Usually, he was the dominant one in the bedroom department so he likes to see this more. "I want in. Just this one time. Then you come home with me." Kenny told him. 

Tricia was shocked while Craig smiled. He wanted to kiss Kenny. Craig was happy Kenny was going to help, but he was more curious about the glint in his eyes. Was it towards him? He wouldn't know until later.

Kenny walked up to Tricia and grabbed her hair. "Better safe than sorry if we do this in your house." He said, basically dragging Tricia inside. Craig followed them and watch Kenny throw Tricia down to the floor. He climbed over her and held her wrist above her.

"So you think you can do all that to Craig and get away with it. Well, it time you to know we're a package deal." He told her. Tricia didn't like that. The look in his eyes seems predatory than Craig's.

Kenny ripped off her shirt and eyed her breast, cocking his head. "That's cute," Kenny said, not meaning it by the tone of his voice. Tricia wanted to cover up, but her wrist was bound. Craig replaced Kenny's hands that were on her wrist so Kenny can pull down her pants.

She couldn't kick him off since he sitting on her legs, weighing them down. Kenny pulled the pants down and saw the pink panties that matched with the pink bra she had on. "I saw better." He said.

Tricia took it to heart since Kenny was well known for his knowledge for sex and, nowadays, he bounced around with a few before ending up with Craig. Kenny stood up and told Craig to release her wrist only to grab her by her hair.

"Before we can go to the fun part, let's see how that mouth does. I'm hoping not too horrible considering Craig knows how to give a good blow." Kenny said. Tricia didn't want to put her mouth where her brother's mouth had been.

Then again, she kissed Craig before and she likes to think that was worse than this. Craig was horny and excited. He knew Kenny has a controlling aspect to him, but looking from the outside, it made his cock tingle. 

Kenny tugged Tricia's head towards his cock after unzipping his pants. Tricia tried to resist, but Kenny grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "If you were willing to do all those things in public, you can do this in private. And trust me, if you don't, you don't want to see what I would do." Kenny growl down to her.

Tricia shivered in fear and nervousness while Craig shivered in excitement. Tricia knew what was going on. She toyed with his boyfriend so he was making sure she knew she was below him. Even if she was Craig's sister.

She didn't feel like a sister at the moment so scratch that.

Kenny prompted her to take his cock again, and this time, she listened. She didn't want to risk Kenny fussing over her at a poor job. She was even glad Craig walked up to him and started making out with him.

It was short-lived since Craig was standing behind her, his cock out and in her hair as she sucked and twirl her tongue on Kenny's cock. She bobbed her head, taking in little by little, Kenny moaning with the cool air was replaced by a warm, wet mouth. 

Kenny's hand tightened on Tricia's hair, but his other hand was needy on Craig. He wanted him closer. He prompted Craig to take off his shirt to feel the soft skin with one hand. Craig did so, taking a moment to hear Kenny's moans before diving back in to kiss him, his cock being tickled by Tricia's hair. 

Tricia closed her eyes, ignoring the two males above her. She ignored the moaning, the groping, and focused on giving a proper blowjob. Her tongue ran over the skin of Kenny's cock as he thrust his hips into her mouth.

She felt the cock in and out of her throat, ignoring the way she gagged. Craig stroked his cock, precome falling into her hair and down her forehead. She bobbed her head faster, matching the brushes of Craig's knuckles that graze her head.

Kenny's lips moved to Craig's neck, hot breaths hitting his neck before he would bite and lick on Craig's neck. Craig gritted his teeth at the bites, pleasure through his body, blood rushing south.

Kenny was getting close to cumming soon. He laid his head on Craig's shoulder, his hand keeping him close, digging his fingers into Craig's skin. With his other hand, he let go of Tricia's hair and slapped her a couple of times before burying his finger back in her hair.

Tricia sucked on the tip, using one of her hands to stroke the length. "Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Kenny moaned out. "Don't swallow it." He commanded. Tricia heard hearing him cry out in pleasure.

His cum was salty, but not too bad as she held it her mouth. Craig cum into her hair and down her forehead. She didn't know why he would tell her to hold it until Kenny moved away and Craig got on his knees to kiss her, lapping up Kenny's cum from her mouth.

Their tongues danced and slid against each other, Craig chasing the taste of Kenny's cum in her mouth. She was out of breath when Craig stop kissing her. He slid his tongue over his upper lip. Tricia looked away. "Looks like someone really enjoyed it," Craig said.

It was then Tricia realized her panties were wet and she was sensitive. She hoped she could handle this later, but Craig had an idea. He pushed her onto her back and straddled her hips.

He choked her with one hand and maneuvered his hand into her panties and played with her clit. Tricia couldn't really control her even if she tried. Her body responded and jerked, her legs spreading and grinding on those fingers. She could barely breathe due to the hand choking her.

Faster and faster, Craig's fingers getting wetter and Tricia cried out in pleasure. Kenny chuckled at her, Craig wiping his wet fingers onto her panties. "You better keep this underwear until tomorrow and there will be hell to pay," Craig told her, leaving her on the floor as Craig got up. 

Kenny licked those fingers clean, Craig's body humming for something more. Something he surely was going to get soon. "Trust his word. Because if you mess with him, you'll have to deal with me." Kenny told her with a wink.

They both went upstairs to wash and maybe have showers sex while Tricia laid on the floor, not really up to wash and put on dirty underwear. She sighed. Kenny and Craig, what a duo.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenny/Craig smut coming soon.


End file.
